


【求RP点梗三】⑰Are You Kidding?!

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧（高度崩坏！高度崩坏！）【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】Curufin，Finrod，Celegorm，Turgon，Fingon，Caranthir【配对组合】C&&F【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年7月28日【总计字数】1607【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。我又一懒，直接用了辛达译名_(:зゝ∠)_还有最后一篇贺文，今天回去码完！虽然包子知道他们不可能这么和谐，但……滚来滚去，剧情需要。又名，许年之后，特刚想起了曾经年幼无知、不谙世事的时光，简直想穿越回去把自己狠狠骂一顿。





	【求RP点梗三】⑰Are You Kidding?!

“够了！你们简直比Pityo和Telvo还像双胞胎！出去，离我远点！”库茹芬扯回自己的外袍火冒三丈，卡兰希尔笑他快把呆在工坊吃下去的炉火全部喷出来了。

“因为我们是同年出生的呀。”一个扯了扯自己蓝色的衣袖。

“对呀对呀，比亲兄弟还亲呢。”另一个拢了拢自己头发。

“或许我们可以再给Curvo起个绰号。”蓝衣服的孩子拽了拽同伴金色的衣袖。

“叫……‘喷火龙’怎么样？”金衣服的孩子转了转眼珠。

“啊啊，这个好。听说双树光芒照不到的地方有很多这样的大怪物！”黑发的故意模仿吃惊状。

“Curvo会不会就是它们变的！”金发的接上。

“天哪！我们一定要去告诉Atto！”前者听完，笑得可欢。

卡兰希尔看着处于爆炸边缘、引线烧完的五弟，及时走过来，一手一个把小鬼俩拎了出了锻造间，问：“哦，这么看来。那我也是‘喷火龙’咯？”

“不不不，”其中一个摆手，“四哥不是。”

“四哥是四哥，Curvo才是大怪物。”金发的那个伸手去拉卡兰希尔的腰带。

“对，一只动不动就发火的大怪物。”黑发同伴会意地拆起了另一边的扣环。

“我说，”卡兰希尔顿了顿，“没人告诉过你们两个小鬼，费诺里安发起火来是很可怕的吗？”

“是啊是啊，很可怕的。Atto和Amme都说过。”特刚点点头。

“对的对的，十分可怕，Atto跟我说过。”芬罗德悄悄松了手。

“可是大哥跟Nelyo哥玩得很好啊。”特刚举出了特例。

“因为那是Nelyo啊。”卡兰希尔内心哭笑不得，“对了，你们俩到底要找Curvo做什么？”他把叔叔家的两个孩子往门口一放，等货运马车经过时，把他们捎去王宫。正巧这时候，芬巩捎了点东西过来，遇上凯勒巩外出打猎回来。两人听得此事，便加入了出谋划策的行列。这件事的流传范围又大了些。

宁静又祥和的一天，库茹芬照例在泰尔佩瑞安发光后两小时走进家门。梅斯罗斯正在跟芬巩聊天，特刚和芬罗德在梅格洛尔的监督下练字，卡兰希尔和年幼的双子在客厅里玩捉迷藏。他见凯勒巩正在收自己的猎装，就顺便问三哥要了下自己的换洗衣物。凯勒巩递给他时，库茹芬也没细看便上楼去洗漱了。直到洗完才发现，他亲爱的三哥只给了他一条中裤和Amal的工作服。无奈之下，他只得扯开嗓门喊，顺便咒了下凯勒巩明天眼神不好、打不到兔子。

可愣是把一众兄弟上上下下叫了个遍，都没反应。库茹芬颇觉奇怪，穿好仅有的下装，推开浴室门想探个究竟。

只见原本应该在楼下的一众兄弟姿态各异地挤在浴室的门两边。

“看吧看吧，我就说了，Curvo再怎么打铁，都打不出八块腹肌的。”凯勒巩和卡兰希尔在一旁哈哈大笑。

“还是Maitimo更符合我和Kano的审美标准。”芬巩说完，梅格洛尔端详了五弟一会儿，点头表示赞同。

这会儿特刚、芬罗德同安罗德、安瑞斯简直成了四胞胎似的，他们你一句我一句、叽叽喳喳闹个不停。

“我觉得Curvo牌炸药包的引线又烧完了呢。”芬罗德此话一出，共犯们一哄而散。

“你们这群流氓！”据小道消息，那天库茹芬的怒吼，还震碎了楼下的一个瓷杯。因为安瑞斯坚称不是他摔碎的。

“你干嘛要来学锻造？” 一段时间后，库茹芬看着Atar丢给他的金毛小鬼。

“因为我想练得跟你一样呀？”

“哼，你们不是那Nelyo当了目标。”库茹芬自顾自地进了工坊。

“Nelyo哥的目标太遥远了。”

“这事到底是谁出的鬼主意？！”

“不会打铁的诺多不是好诺多。”

“喂，不要岔开话题！你知不知道你很烦？！”

“知道，可是Turvo跟我一样烦。”

“你比他大，做哥哥的应该管好弟弟。”

“可他是我堂弟，Curvo应该找Findo哥。”芬罗德说得煞有介事。

“为什么你要叫芬巩哥，而我只叫称呼？”库茹芬觉得奇怪。

“这很简单，因为他比你大呀。”

“你赢了。”

“一向的嘛。”

“所以是你的主意咯？”芬巩带着特刚玩举高高，虽然后者还嫌举得不够高。

“对呀，那天我摸了摸Atto的肚子，又摸了摸自己的肚子。发现Atto的肚子是硬的，Turvo的是软的。我就问Atto为什么？”

“哦，Atar怎么说呀？”

“Atto说，不会打铁的诺多不是好诺多，得跟Curufinwe一样，天天窝在工坊里，肚子就会跟Atto一样啦。我又问，那变硬的肚子是什么样的呢？Atto说，这个得让我自己去探索发现。”

芬巩瞬间觉得，在弟弟的印象里，Curufinwe等于库茹芬这个概念，还是比较安全的。


End file.
